Teen Titans Forever
After the defeat of the Brotherhood of Evil, the Teen Titans proceed to their membership drive. The Titans witness that a terrorist named Bane has attacked Jump City, and caused a breakout in prison, causing 11 prisoners to escape, the Titans struggle to put them back, but will they, or will Bane destroy the world? Characters *Teen Titans: **Robin/Nightwing (Scott Menville) - leaves the Titans so he could find Red-X and figure out who he really is, and left Wonder Girl in charge of the Titans. Later returns as Nightwing **Cyborg (Khary Payton) **Starfire (Hyden Walch) **Beast Boy (Greg Cipes) **Raven (Tara Strong) **Kid Flash (Michael Rosenbaum) **Wonder Girl (Lacey Chalbert) **Bumblebee (T'Keyah Keymah) - the leader of Titans East **Lilith Clay/Omen (Molly Quin) **Hawk and Dove (Dave Wittenberg and Troy Baker) **Jericho (Neil Patrick Harris) - revealed to be Deathstroke's son **Herald (Khary Payton) **Tula/Aquagirl (Andrea Baker) **Kole (Tara Strong) **Gnarrk (Dee Bradley Baker) *Titans East: **Speedy (Mike Irwin) - revealed to be a descendent of Vandal Savage **Aqualad (Will Wheaton) **Mas Y Menos (Freddy Rodriguez) *Hot Spot (Bumper Robinson) *Thunder (S. Scott Bullock) and Lightning (Quinton Flynn) *Bushido (Eric Bauza) *Pantha (Diane DeLano) *Killowat (Yuri Lowenthal) *Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (Maggie Blue O'Hara) *Batman (Dennis Quaid) - In Teen Titans Go! issue 47, he is seen looking at Titans Tower through a pair of binoculars. It was a sorrowful day for Robin, as it was the anniversary of his parents' deaths, and Robin had been close to crying for the entire story. Batman narrates the story, while commenting on what he and Robin have been through together. Finally, after watching Starfire comfort Robin, he sees that Robin has now grown up, and realizes that Robin already has someone who can take care of him (Starfire). Batman smiles, and the story ends with Starfire and Robin kissing. (This issue takes place after Trouble in Tokyo, where Robin and Starfire finally become a couple.) Villains *Bane (Cheech Marin) - the main antagonist, he is a terrorist, he is believed by Robin to be rescued by Slade in a prison and the "child" of Bane, he orchastrated the breakout, letting Professor Chang, Cinderblock, Mad Mod, Mumbo Jumbo, Ding Dong Daddy, Master of Games, Killer Moth, Fang, Katarou, Johnny Rancid and Plasmus to escape, though their escapes on Robin defeating easily overpowers him, which causes Bane to break his back, and defeat him and sent him in the prison he once was in, though Dick escapes in order to fight back at Bane *Slade Wilson/Deathstroke (Ron Perlman) *Red-X (Scott Menville) - matches Robin's voice, and an identity unknown (Beast Boy believes him to be Jason Todd), and likes thievery and he calls the Titans, "Kids". Although he is classed as a villain, he sometimes helps the Titans against various villains. *Professor Chang (James Hong) - one of the escaped 11 inmates *Cinderblock (Dee Bradley Baker) - one of the escaped 11 inmates *Mad Mod (Malcolm McDowell) - one of the escaped 11 inmates *Mumbo Jumbo (Tom Kenny) - one of the escaped 11 inmates *Ding Dong Daddy (David Johansen) - one of the escaped 11 inmates *Master of Games (Jim Cummings) - one of the escaped 11 inmates *Killer Moth (Marc Woorden) - one of the escaped 11 inmates *Fang (Will Friedle) - one of the escaped 11 inmates *Katarou (Keone Young) - one of the escaped 11 inmates *Johnny Rancid (Henry Rollins) - one of the escaped 11 inmates *Plasmus (Dee Bradley Baker) - one of the escaped 11 inmates Episodes Category:DC Comics Category:Cartoon Network shows